HAPPINES WITH U
by DRMU303
Summary: Kisah kehidupan pernikahan KyuMin setelah 1bulan menikah, Sungmin bingung mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meminta baby? Kegalauan Kyuhyun tentang tempat tinggal mereka... Untuk Kyuhyun yang kemarin ulang tahun. KyuMin Fanfiction-Yaoi-Mpreg-Little bit mature


START WITH U – KyuMin Fanfiction

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim KiBum

Etc

Rated : Berape ajee :p

FF ini ditujukan buat Cho Kyuhyun yg kemaren ulangtahun, tapi karena saya habis kena musibah... jadi ya baru bisa post sekarang. Dari cerita emang ngga ada hubungannya sama ulang tahun, Dan ini ff pertama saya selama ngeship KyuMin beberapa tahunan ini. Amatir... aneh banget lah. But saya udah mencoba, dan hasilnya Cuma begini. Hopefully kalian suka dan komentar ya Joyers :)

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, Apakah tidak salah? Apakah Kyuhyun sadar mengucapkan permintaan anehnya tadi? Atau pria-yang baru dimenikahinya 1bulan lalu itu sedang mabuk? Bibirnya shape M'nya sedikit terkatup. "Beritahu aku... apa yang baru saja kau alami, hn?"

Pria tampan dihadapan Sungmin-yang kini tengah melonggarkan dasinya sedikit mengernyit, 'Sungmin akan menertawakanku jika aku menceritakan ini'

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Suasana bus tujuan halte didepan apartemennya terlihat padat, tak ada ruang untuk menggerakkan lengan, karena semuanya sudah penuh sesak dengan puluhan orang yang sepertinya memiliki tujuan yang sama- pulang ke rumah- Kursi? Tentu sudah penuh semua. Bahkan tak ada lagi sisa ruang untuk berdiri, Mereka seperti membentuk tameng... tak mau bergeser sedikitpun._

 _Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, Ia tak akan sesengsara ini jika mobil sederhananya tak menginap dibengkel milik Yesung... Setidaknya sepulang dari kantor ia akan lebih cepat bertemu dengan istrinya (Kalau sang istri di rumah), memeluk tubuh sintal nan lembut namja manis yang selalu ia rindukan keberadaannya. Hentikan! Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja namja berhidung mancung itu menegang ria. Upps. Setidaknya ia sedikit bersyukur, karena beruntungnya ia masih mendapat kursi yg nyaman untuk duduk- walaupun pria gendut disebelahnya asik bersender tidur dibahunya. SSHH!_

 _Lagi... Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman. Sampaii..._

 _Bus kembali berhenti di depan halte SMA Shinwa. Tempat Kyuhyun sekolah dulu. Ia tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana saat-saat SMA'nya dulu, Tapi bagaimana brutalnya para siswa itu merangsak masuk ke dalam bus. Jangan... jangan... nafasnya akan semakin sesak jika para ABG itu ikut berdesakkan disini. Tak lama hal yang tak ia inginkan pun terjadi... Ya, segerombolan anak-anak SMA yang dengan gaya slengeannya merangsak masuk ke dalam bus. Melihat seorang ibu hamil memasuki bus berkapasitas se-muatnya ini, Kyuhyun sontak bangkit (dengan susah payah) mempersilahkan ibu muda itu duduk. "Silahkan... kau akan tersiksa jika harus berdesakkan dengan mereka" ujar kyuhyun berusaha sopan_

 _Ibu hamil itu tersenyum sembari menggeleng, "Aku tak suka duduk... kakiku akan kram nantinya. Tenang saja, aku akan berdiri didekat tiang ini, Kau duduklah kembali." Satu tangannya menenteng sebuah paperbag, sedangkan tangannya yg lain digunakan untuk memegang tiang_

" _Kau serius? Bukankah Ibu hamil harus lebih banyak istirahat...?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran._

" _Memang begitu sih... tapi aku tak begitu suka berpangku tangan dirumah, Oia siapa namamu? " Jawab si Ibu hamil disertai pertanyaan_

" _Cho Kyuhyun imnida- Yasudah, aku berdiri saja, aku takut jika ada apa-apa wanita hamil sepertimu"_

" _Hey, memangnya aku terlihat seperti wanita hamil?" Ibu hamil itu tersenyum aneh._

 _Kyuhyun memandang kembali sesosok cantik nan anggun dihadapannya. Tak ada yang salah... Memang begini kan ciri-ciri seorang wanita yang sedang hamil? Perut yang membuncit, kaki yang sedikit membesar, buah dada- sst buah dadanya juga ada. Pemuda pemilik senyum setan itu menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. "Bukankah kau-"_

" _Aku seorang namja, Kyuhyun-sshi. Kenalkan, namaku Kim Kibum. Kau bisa memanggilku Kibum, Hehe... kau ini sudah orang keberapa ya yang mengiraku seorang wanita?" Ia terkikik._

 _Kyuhyun ber oh ria, "Lalu dimana suamimu?"_

" _Bekerja.. ia pemilik salah satu showroom mobil didekat sini. Kau? Sudah menikah? Dilihat dari wajahmu... seharusnya sudah memiliki anak batita-"_

 _Sontak namja tampan dihadapan sang Ibu hamil itu memincingkan mata tak suka. Ia akui, wajahnya memang begitu boros. Tapi sungguh... Namja hamil yang sesekali mengusap perut buncitnya itu sungguh bermulut pedas. Untung wajahnya tampan dan otaknya jenius, Kalau tidak- menurut mitos- bayinya tak akan setampan Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah dengan ikhlas dicaci oleh ibunya. "Hm.. memang, aku sudah menikah 1 bulan yang lalu. Jadi... aku belum memiliki anak balita seperti yang kau bicarakan" Kyuhyun berusaha tenang._

" _Jika begitu, kau dan istrimu sedang gencar-gencarnya dong.." ujar Kibum dengan sedikit terkikik, "Lakukanlah dengan baik. Buat istrimu selalu merasa nyaman didekatmu. Nyaman adalah kunci segalanya... Kau akan mendapatkan segalanya dari istrimu jika kau membuatnya nyaman." Deretan gigi putih itu terlihat._

" _Tentu Kibum-sshi, aku tak akan menyianyiakan istri manisku, Lagian sudah beberapa hari ini kami tak tinggal serumah, ia beralasan ingin pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Aku begitu merindukannya saat ini"_

" _Istrimu namja?"_

" _Iya.. sama sepertimu."_

" _Buat istrimu cepat hamil... Maka itu akan membuat istrimu betah tinggal dirumah... menunggumu pulang bekerja" Namja hamil itu menerawang keluar jendela_

 _Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Kau ini... bisa saja. Hanya beberapa namja yang ditakdirkan untuk bisa hamil... dan-"_

" _Dan kau ragu apakah istrimu bisa hamil atau tidak? Ayolah.. kalian harus berusaha. Aku bahkan 3 kali mengalami keguguran, tapi aku berhasil mengantar 2 malaikat kecil untuk suamiku.. " Kibum memotong dengan nada yg sedikit tinggi, "Jadikan istrimu selalu betah dirumah! Hehe... yasudah ya, suamiku sudah menunggu di halte depan. Sampai jumpa lagi" sambungnya, diikuti sopir bus yg menginjak pedal remnya._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kau masih belum mau cerita? Ayo Kyu... aku sudah lelah menunggu ceritamu"

'pluk' 'pluk' 'pluk'

Sungmin menampar nyamuk-nyamuk yang masih saja mengitari tubuhnya yang telah dibungkus rapi oleh piyama. Namja manis itu mengikat rambutnya seperti buah apel. Memakai kaos kaki dan sarung tangan diantara dinginnya suasana kota Seoul yang tengah dirundung hujan.

"Min.. apakah selama ini kau nyaman hidup bersamaku?" Tanya kyuhyun menghentikan lamunannya

Sungmin sontak menghentikkan aktivitasnya, menampar nyamuk-nyamuk yang masih tak ingin menjauh dari tubuhnya, matanya mendelik, "Bicara apa? Kalau aku tak mau hidup bersamamu, mana mungkin aku menerima lamaranmu? Mana mungkin aku mau mengikrarkan janji denganmu" Matanya beralih kearah sorot tajam dihadapannya.

Ya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah duduk bersila diatas tatami, sebuah kasur tipis yang berukuran 120x240. Tak banyak aktivitas yang sepasang suami istri itu dapat lakukan di sebuah apartemen sempit itu. Tak banyak... Kyuhyun sih sudah biasa, karena memang ia dilahirkan dari keluarga yang menengah kebawah. Namun karena kepintaran dan keuletannya memenuhi syarat dari Lee Kangin-ayah Sungmin, akhirnya ia mampu membeli lunas apartemen ini.

"Aku masih tak bisa memberikan kehidupan layak untukmu... kita hanya tinggal di tempat seperti ini, sedangkan rumahmu... bahkan jika seluruh unit apartemen ini dijualpun tak akan bisa untuk membelinya, Maafkan aku..." Sang suami melepaskan dasinya sempurna.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Maafkan aku Sungmin. Tapi sungguh... aku tak tau, aku sungguh tak ingin kau meninggalkanku terlalu lama, Min. Kau selalu menghabiskan akhir pekanmu di rumah orangtuamu... mianhae Sungmin ah... aku membuat hidupmu sesulit ini" Kyuhyun tertunduk lemah

"Kubilang lagi... jika aku benar-benar tak nyaman hidup bersamamu disini, aku tak perlu repot-repot bukan pulang menyiapkanmu makan malam? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih, Kyu? Perasaan waktu kau berangkat tak terjadi apapun,"

"Aku-" Wajah sungmin mendekat, Namja manis itu menyentuh dahi suaminya sejenak. Kemudian ia mengernyit heran.

"Tak panas..." gumam sang istri pelan, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi memintaku hamil... sekarang malah menanyakan apa aku nyaman hidup denganmu... Pekerjaan di kantor sungguh melelahkan ya?" Sungmin mengubah posisinya, beringsut ke belakang punggung sang Suami, tangannya terulur memijit pelan bahu Kyuhyun, "Beberapa hari ini aku memang sering mengunjungi umma, appa'kan memang sedang ke Okinawa, jadi aku diminta untuk menemaninya- lagipula, aku sedang rajin berkonsultasi dengan Jongjin lho... Namja tampan itu ternyata seorang dokter kandungan, Kyu!" Sungmin mengulas senyum lebar

Kyuhyun yang mendengar istrinya menyebut nama Namja lain reflek mendelik tak suka, Ia mengusap kasar kedua pipinya yang masing-masing terpatri masing-masing 1 jerawat. Ia membenci ini, setelah perjuangannya bertahun-tahun, meluluhkan hati sungmin, memenuhi syarat orangtua istrinya, lalu mengirim Jungmo ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Ia akan dikalahkan oleh ABG tak jelas yang- ,"APA? Namja tampan siapa? Sudah kubilang Sungmin! Kau memang boleh menginap di rumah umma dan appa, tapi jangan mencoba menemui lelaki lain!" teriaknya gusar, ia membalikan badannya, menarik kedua bahu Istri manisnya.

Namja berusia 31 yang kini dipegang bahunya malah mengulas senyum lagi, "Jongjin itu namjachingunya Sungjin! Pencemburu sekali sih! Aku jadi malu tau Kyu, kau ingat bukan kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu Yesung hyung... Kalian hampir saja ribut dijalanan!" ekspresi sungmin berubah kesal, mengingat kecemburuan tidak berdasar suaminya.

"Alasan saja... Sudahlah aku sudah tak ingin-" Kyuhyun memenggal ucapannya, matanya menatap penuh selidik kearah sang istri,"eh tadi bukannya kau bilang kau berkonsultasi dengan dokter kandungan?" Tanya pria berusia 29tahun itu

"Mwo? Dokter kandungan? Memangnya tadi aku bilang? Lagian kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi" Sungmin bangkit, ia berjalan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan butt sexy'nya

"Heyyy! Mau kemana kau Min? Buatkan aku mie instan saja... sungguh aku tak sanggup lagi menyantap sayuran-sayuranmu itu Min, Aku mohon sekali ini saja... "

Pukul 07.00 Malam waktu Seoul

Hujan masih belum berhenti. Didalam Apartemen yang terletak dilantai teratas ini suara tv sangat mendominasi, Sang pria tampan yang kini mengenakan celana trainingnya sedang asik menatap layar datar itu dengan pandangan serius. Sekarang ini banyak sekali pasangan sesama jenis yang bisa mendapat momongan, Pikirannya teringat ujaran Ibu hamil yang ia temui tadi sore. Bagaimana bisa menghamili Sungmin? Terakhir ia menyentuh istri manisnya saja sudah sekitar 2 minggu lalu.

Terpaut 2 tahun tak menjadikan Sungmin terlalu mengatur padanya, Hanya saja ia belum berani mengatur istrinya. Kenapa? Alasannya simple saja? Ia masih belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Memberikan penghidupan yang layak, Mobil saja hampir setiap minggu masuk bengkel milik Yesung, Apartemen? Memang sih sudah lunas... tapi, bagaimana bisa dianggap layak, sedangkan aliran listrik dan air saja sering tersendat. Belum lagi, letak apartemennya yang berada di lantai 7, dan tanpa eskalator ataupun lift. Satu lagi... ia juga belum punya penghangat ruangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris... Ia tak mungkin terlalu banyak mengatur Sungmin untuk tidak sering pulang ke rumah mertuanya, Tidak mungkin. Sungmin anak orang kaya, Namun sikapnya selama ini sungguh sederhana. Namja manis itu tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun-tentang kondisi ekonominya yang seakan jalan ditempat.

Sudah 3 tahun ini ia mengikuti promosi naik jabatan di kantor, namun masih saja. Nihil.. Persaingan di kantornya membuat Namja berjerawat itu stress.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana istrinya?

Namja manis itu masih membasuh piring-piringnya, Semua makan malam telah siap. Semua? Ya ... hanya seporsi mie instan untuk Kyuhyun sih...

"Kyu... Makan" serunya memanggil sang suami

Keduanya telah berbaring diatas tatami yang dilapisi sebuah kasur lipat, Kyuhyun membelakangi tubuh istrinya. Setelah makan malam, ia langsung melangkah turun. Maklum... tak ada kamar di Apartemen ini, ruang tamu dan ruang tidur menjadi 1. Pria berjuluk GaemGyu itu masih terus saja terdiam.

"Jongjin itu memang dokter kandungan, Kyu"

"Jadi... kau hamil? Ya Tuhan... aku beruntun-"

"Shut up Kyu! Aku belum hamil... hanya saja-"

"Sudahlah Min, jangan membohongiku lagi... Kau hamil bukan? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Ayah!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, wajah kusutnya begitu terlihat cerah sekarang.

"Aku serius Kyuhyun-ah... aku belum hamil.." Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan, Respon Kyuhyun diluar dugaannya, Suami yang usianya terpaut 2 tahun dengannya ini seperti tak biasanya. Kyuhyun adalah tipikal pendiam, ia tak pernah berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan sesuatu.

"Jadi..." Tubuhnya terduduk kembali diatas kasur lipat. Air mukanya berubah. Menunjukkan kekecewaan yg mendalam, "Kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan ya Min, Besok aku ada rapat di Busan. Harus naik kereta cepat pagi-pagi nanti. Jaljayo"

Sang istri tersenyum miris. Tangannya terulur meredupkan lampu kamar. Udara dingin begitu menusuk tubuhnya, Ia menarik selimut.

2 Februari

Hari ini Sungmin sengaja tidak pergi kemanapun. Ia hanya ingin membenahi apartemennya dan Kyuhyun, Lagipula sang ayah telah pulang dari Jepang. Dengan perlahan ia mengurut pelipisnya, Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun semakin diam, Suaminya itu lebih memilih istirahat langsung setelah pulang dari kantor.

Masih pukul 4 sore, masih banyak waktu. Ia akan membuat sebuah cake sederhana untuk Kyuhyun... mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf. Karena beberapa hari ini juga ia jarang bicara dengan suaminya- setelah malam dimana Kyuhyun meminta 'anak' padanya.

Kyuhyun menguap kecil, Ia melirik arloji hitamnya, setelah meeting dicafe siang tadi, Rasanya suasana hatinya yang sejak 3 hari lalu tak karuan menjadi lebih tenang. Kliennya adalah Choi Siwon, suami dari Kibum. Seniornya ketika di SMA itu sudah sangat sukses sekarang, Mempunyai usaha yang dirintisnya sejak dibangku kuliah. Tapi lebih dari itu... Hari ini, Kyuhyun merasa jauh lebih bersyukur, Banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang perjuangan. Perjuangan tidak sesempit apa yang ia fikirkan, Tidak hanya sekedar pencapaian atau penderitaan yang ia rasakan. Memiliki Sungmin sudah lebih dari cukup... Ia berjanji untuk tidak akan menuntut istrinya. Sungmin rela hidup di apartemen sempitnya saja, sudah cukup. Sungmin rela menemaninya saja sudah cukup.

" _Karena jika kau selalu merasa kurang atas keberkatan yang kau dapatkan, Maka berkat yang sebenarnya begitu manis akan terasa hambar"_

Dengan menenteng tas kerjanya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju halte. Ia menghubungi Yesung untuk tidak menutup bengkelnya sebelum ia datang, Walau bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin selamanya menggunakan bus, Murah sih. Tapi itu akan semakin memangkas waktunya bersama Sungmin, Ngomong-ngomong soal istrinya itu, Kyuhyun telah bertekad meminta maaf, Beberapa hari mendiamkannya tanpa alasan membuat pria pemilik surai hazel itu merasa begitu bersalah.

Sedikit ragu ia membuka kunci pintu apartemennya yang masih manual, Setelah mengambil mobilnya di tempat Yesung Ia buru-buru pulang karena hujan belum terlalu lebat.

"Kyu?"

"Min..." Begitu melihat sungmin yang masih mengenakan apronnya, Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluk istrinya, menciumi bahu dan perpotongan leher sang istri dengan lembut. Sungmin awalnya kaget, Namun setelah beberapa detik. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menyelam kedalam kehangatan yang diberikan suaminya, Namja manis itu membalas rengkuhan Kyuhyun dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kekar (namun berisi) itu.

"Aku minta maaf min..." Sungmin merasakan tetesan lembut menyentuh kaos santainya, Suaminya menangis. Ia mengusap punggung kyuhyun yg masih dilapisi jas kerjanya.

"sst... Tak ada yang perlu minta maaf, Kau kehujanan bukan? Sana gih mandi... kau begitu bau, pak Manager" lirih sang istri seraya melepaskan pelukan itu

"Manager? Kau tau?"

Ya! Tepat hari senin kemarin Kyuhyun resmi diangkat sebagai manager di perusahaanya, meninggalkan jabatan spv yang sebelumnya ia ampu. Sebenarnya ini akan menjadi berita suprise untuk Sungmin, namun-

"Kau itu suamiku, Cho. Apapun itu aku mengetahuinya..."

"Hm... lalu kau tau tidak, apa yang sedang aku inginkan sekarang?"

"Memangnya kau menginginkan apa?"

"Menginginkanmu... bersamaku selamanya"Jawab Kyuhyun enteng, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang istri, mencium dahi, kelopak mata, menggesekkan kedua hidung bangir mereka, lalu berakhir pada bibir yang selama ini menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu tak menuntut sama sekali, Kyuhyun melesakan lidahnya diantara rongga mulut Sungmin. Menyatu tanpa celah sedikitpun, menekan tekuk tubuh sang istri dengan halus. Jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme yang lebih cepat. Tak lama ia mulai merasakan nafas Sungmin yang mulai tersendat, Perlahan pemuda kelahiran februari itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Hghh... Terima kasih ya Min, aku akan mandi dulu dan..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, "Min.. wajahmu memerah sayang.. kke-. Ternyata Sungmin yang kutemui 5tahun lalu masih sama, selalu merah wajahnya ketika kucium" Lanjutnya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi tembam istrinya

"KYUHYUN!" Wajah sang istri berubah sebal, ia lepaskan kasar tangkupan tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu berlalu kembali menuju dapur.

Dengan senyuman jahil, Kyuhyun memakan kerupuk ikan dari toplesnya. Istrinya memang masih berkutat dengan dapurnya, Namun sekilas-ketika ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, Istrinya terus mendumal tak jelas. Bibirnya mengerucut tak jelas.

"INI! MAKANLAH!"

'TRAK'

'TRAK'

Sungmin menaruh pastanya dengan kasar di meja, Ia mengambil dua piring dan mengambil porsi pertamanya untuk sang Suami. Ya, Namja berparas manis ini bertekad untuk tidak melalaikan tugasnya menjadi istri-meskipun sedang kesal dengan suami setannya.

"Min... pastamu enak sekali. Begini aku akan goodmood setiap harinya jika kau tak memasak 'racun hijau'mu." Kyuhyun mulai menghentikan senyuman jahilnya, larut terhadap pasta.

Sang istri masih tak menyahuti, Ia juga mulai mengambil sumpit, memasukan helaian pasta buatannya dengan kasar ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun tak melewatkan adegan manis dihadapannya,

'CEKREK'

Sebuah pose yang manis, Pipi yang chubby sempurna, Mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, Mata foxy yang membulat sempurna (menatap jengkel) kearah kamera polaroid milik sang suami.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Ampun Min... Sungguh ini hanya untuk koleksi pribadiku"

'BUG'

'BUG'

"Lepasss Kyu!"

Sungmin berusaha membrontak dari suaminya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan namja mesum yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis. Aroma mint yang sangat kuat tercium dari tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit terlena... Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, Menikmati desiran aneh yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. See? Sepertinya ia juga sudah lama tak 'tersentuh' Kyuhyun.

Sadar dengan berontakkan sungmin yang tak seanarkis tadi, perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh sang istri, Mensejajarkan wajah keduanya. Entah dorongan darimana, bibirnya mulai menyentuh kelopak mata sang istri, memberikan kesan geli pada Namja yang telah resmi menjadi miliknya. Setelah puas menyapu setiap inchi wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, sebelum kembali meraup bibir ber-shape M berwarna pink itu.

"Mmmhh..." Sungmin yang merasakan tangan sang suami ikut bergeriliya di area tubuhnya yang lain, mulai kebas. Ya Tuhan... ini lah yang paling benci, Ketika Kyuhyun sedang menikmati tubuhnya, Justru tubuhnya tak mau berkompromi. Ia selalu kebas ketika lelaki tampan itu menyerang tubuhnya. "Kyuuh..." Akhirnya, untuk menopang tubuh sintalnya, Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher sang suami.

"Minhhh..."

Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya, tangannya tak dibiarkan menganggur begitu saja, dengan cekatan, ia membuka kemeja tipis istrinya.

Tanda kepemilikan terukir indah di leher putih itu, Bahkan sepertinya akan menjalar sampai ke dada yang bersih tak bercela. Sungmin kembali keblingsatan menyeimbangkan permainan Kyuhyun, Yang ia lakukan hanya satu, menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan meremas rambut hazel Kyuhyun.

"Hahh... hhh" Sungmin benar-benar tak tahan sekarang, Desiran itu semakin menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, desiran yang menyuruhnya untuk menyatu sempurna dengan Kyuhyun.

Ditengah hujan yang masih menyelimuti kota seoul, Suara petir yang masih terdengar. Cahaya temaram dari jendela kamar mereka, Kyuhyun mulai melucuti pakaian istrinya, membawa istrinya menuju kasur lipat yang terletak di depan telivisi.

'BRUKK'

"Sakit Kyu!" Ya, sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa, Jika kasur lipatnya memang sangat tipis, Dan tanpa aba-aba Ia malah menjatuhkan tubuh istrinya. Dengan kalut, Namja tampan itu langsung mengangkat kepala sang istri, menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku Min... seharusnya kita-"

"Iya-iya... sekarang cepat lanjutkan!"

Kyuhyun mematung. Tak mungkin ia akan menyentuh istrinya dengan cuaca yang sedingin ini, Apalagi sepertinya Sungmin belum sempat mencuci selimut tebalnya.

"Kyu?"

Entah setan darimana, Sungmin yang telah naked mendekati suaminya yang kini malah terdiam. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan seringaian lucu, "Yasudah kalau begitu biar aku yang melanjutkannya ya?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Sungmin terlebih dahulu membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya, menyentuh dada bidangnya dengan sedikit errrotis. Lalu mendongakkan wajahnya, meraup bibir tebal milik sang suami. Sungmin seperti ingin memimpin permainan, gigi kelinci itu menggigit bibir tebal itu, melesakkan lidahnya tanpa ampun.

"Minhh... "

Sungmin kelelahan. Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia akan kehabisan pasokan udara jika terus mencium Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku saja min... kau cukup menikmatinya, Dan maaf jika kita hanya bisa bercinta diatas tatami ini, Aku janji setelah ini akan memakaikanmu kaos kaki agar tidak terlalu dingin" Namja tampan itu berujar dengan lirih, kini tubuhnya telah berada diatas Sungmin. Celana piyamanya telah dilempar entah kemana.

"Hhh... Sud.. ah kubilangh bukanhh... Aku akan nyaman selama itu bersamamu Kyu-"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. Tak lama, ia membimbing tubuh istrinya untuk berbaring lebih rileks, Mengisyaratkan kepada istrinya bahwa "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" , Ia mengabsen seluruh bagian tubuh istrinya dengan bibirnya. Bahkan tak jarang menggigit, membuat tanda kepemilikan lagi.

"Kyuhh... disit...uhhh"

Sungmin mengerang lagi, Bagian tubuh bawahnya tengah disentuh Kyuhyun dengan panas. Namja yang umurnya lebih muda 2tahun darinya itu mulai mengecup dan menjilati area itu. Erangan itu terdengar lagi, Sungmin semakin kuat meremas rambut sang Suami.

Kyuhyun sedikit melebarkan kaki istrinya, mengecup lubang yang menjadi candunya itu dengan lapar, Mencoba memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang sempit milik istrinya.

"Hhhh... sakhit Kyuhh..."

"Tenang min... aku akan selembut mungkin"

Setelah ritual penyatuan tubuh itu selesai dalam beberapa ronde. Keduanya terkulai lemas diatas kasur tipis itu, Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sempat ingin bangun-mengambil helaian kaos kaki yang biasa istrinya pakai, namun pelukan istrinya begitu kuat. Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya berselimutkan tetangga- ralat- jubah Kyuhyun yg besar.

"Besok aku harus membeli penghangat ruangan"

Suasana apartemen dengan 7 lantai itu terlihat sepi, Karena hari ini hari minggu mungkin. Tak ada mobil jemputan sekolah di tempat parkir. Tak ada para penghuni apartemen yang bergegas untuk bekerja.

Cahaya matahari masuk kecelah-celah hordyn apartemen itu, di Apartemen unit 137 ini tampak tenang. Tak ada aktivitas berarti di dalamnya. Hanya ada sesosok namja manis yang kini tengah asik berkutat dengan omeletnya. Penampilannya segar, Rambutnya diikat keatas seperti buah apel, Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja milik suaminya yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai bagian atas lutut.

Hng... Sang Suami nampak masih menikmati tidurnya. Maklum saja dalam seminggu ia bekerja 6 hari, dan hampir setiap hari lembur.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sungmin mengambil meja lipat ke dekat tv. Meletakkan segelas susu dan roti omelet untuk suaminya, Ia sendiri duduk bersila, menghadap meja lipat itu.

Kyuhyun mulai tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap tak jelas.

"Min... biarkan aku menamainya Cho SungHyun, Kau harus tau... menurut penanggalan kakekku, Cho SungHyun akan menjadi orang sukses, pemimpin. Lagipula dia itu Namja tampan, sama sepertiku... "

Kyuhyun bermimpi... Sungmin masih terdiam, ia fokus memperhatikan suaminya yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Iyaaa... Tapi nama usulanmu kita pakai untuk baby kita yang selanjutnya, sayangg"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya sendiri, "AMPUN MIN... AKU TAK BERMAKSUD SEPERTI ITU, LAGIPULA KATA DOKTER KAU KAN-"

Karena mulai jengah, Akhirnya namja itu bangkit dari posisi bersilanya, menghampiri sang suami dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau kan apa?" sahutnya setengah berteriak

Namja tampan yang merasa tidurnya terusik akhirnya terbangun, Dengan mengumpulkan nyawanya, Ia bangkit, menggeser jubahnya- ternyata sang istri telah memakaikannya baju-. "Hehe... tidak ada kok Min, Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Makan gih... aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

Kyuhyun menggaruk helaian rambutnya yang tak gatal, memalukan sekali. Bermimpi seperti itu dihadapan Sungmin membuatnya semakin canggung.

"Min... sebenarnya kau menemui dokter kandungan untuk bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan suaminya, menunjukkan ekspresi canggungnya, "E-Eh itu.. A-aku berencana mengambil program kehamilan Kyu" jawabnya sedikit terbata

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin sih? Hampir saja aku menuduhmu selingkuh!" Kyuhyun yang tengah menyantap omeletnya sedikit terkesiap

"Yah... mana aku bisa bilang, kau kan sedang sensitive kemarin" Sahut sang istri dengan enteng

Sang suami mengulas senyum lebarnya, hehe... wajar'kan seorang suami cemburu?, "Terus apa kata dokternya?"

"Begitulah.. Kau sering menonton drama di malam hari kan? Dokternya bilang seperti itu"

"Cho Sungmin! Jangan membuatku mati penasaran!"

"ISSHH... Iya iya... kata Jongjin, Minggu-minggu ini adalah masa suburku, dan kau tahu? Masa subur namja tak sependek masa subur yeoja... jadi kita masih punya waktu lama" Sungmin berkata tanpa menatap sang suami

Namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai suami dari Sungmin itu tanpa aba-aba langsung menyambar tubuh istrinya, memeluk tubuh berisi itu dengan erat. "Mulai sekarang kita harus sering-sering melakukannya, Ya Min.. ehmm, lalu Jongin bilang apa lagi?"

"Jongjin, Kyu. Lagipula mana aku bisa hamil jika makanan yang kau konsumsi seperti itu daging-ikan-ayam-telur, bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun kau menyentuh sayuran yang kubuat" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, menatap kesal Namja yang ia nikahi sebulan ini

"Kalau begitu masakan aku sayur yang banyak Min! Kalau perlu siapkan aku bekal kimchi atau apapun, yang penting kita segera punya baby... hehe, Aku bahagia sekali sayang... ~" Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh istrinya, Mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Hari minggu ini benar-benar Kyuhyun manfaatkan dengan baik, ehm- setelah mengambil selimutnya dari jemuran, Namja hazel itu bergegas mandi dan...

"Lebh..hih... cep..hat... Kyuuhhh..."

"Minnhhhhhh... akhuu.. keluarhhh"

"Disana Kyuuuuhhhh...aaaaarrgghhhh... "

"Kau nikh..math ...Minhhh"

"AKHHHHH"

Bermanfaat untuk Kyuhyun sih... tapi untuk istrinya? Bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2siang, dan Sang suami masih setia menggempurnya dengan aktivitas olahraga siangnya. Berkali-kali Sungmin terkulai lemas, namun pada akhirnya ia akan kembali dibangkitkan oleh Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu sama sekali tak membiarkan istri manisnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tidurlah sayang... aku akan membeli saja untuk makan malam kita"

Sungmin tak menyahuti teriakan suaminya dari luar pintu, Badannya seakan remuk sekarang. Berkali-kali ia meronta pada suaminya untuk berhenti. Tapi begitulah Kyuhyun... ia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun untuk mengganggu kesenangannya.

Tak lama suaminya pulang, membawa bubur labu untuknya.

"Kau mau apa Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat istrinya mencoba bangkit

"Ingin mengambil ginseng..akhh" Sungmin meringis kesakitan, tangannya bergerak menyentuh begian belakangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia segera menyangga tubuh istrinya.

"Min... kau berbaring saja, ne? Aku akan ambilkan ginseng dan mengobatimu setelah itu.."

Istrinya hanya mengangguk lemah. Setelah menyuapinya bubur, Kyuhyun embali dengan sebuah salep ditangannya, "Biar aku obati..." Kyuhyun mencoba membalikan tubuh istrinya

"Kau mau apa Kyu?" Sungmin mengernyit heran

"Mengobati lubangmu Min... lagipula, kita harus benar-benar memanfaatkan masa suburmu, aku akan berusaha memakan sayuran setiap hari, Lalu kau harus berusaha memuaskanku setiap malam, OK?"

Sungmin kembali terkulai lemas.

Kyuhyun tak main-main dengan ucapnnya, Ia akan segera pulang ketika jam pulang kantor. Memakan sayuran setiap hari. Menghabisi istrinya setiap malam. Bahkan bekerja dengan baik, membeli penghangat ruangan, membeli sebuah ranjang yang besar. Sampai Apartemennya semakin sempit sekarang.

Tapi lelaki bermarga Cho itu tetap senang menjalani hidupnya, meskipun ia tak setampan Siwon, Tak sesabar Yesung, Tak seromantis Donghae, Tak seberwibawa mendiang ayahnya-Hankyung, dan Tak setegas Mertuanya-Lee Kangin. Ia tetap bahagia... Sungmin tak pernah merasakan perasaan senyaman ini. Yang pasti hidup akan berubah ketika kita terus berjalan.. terus berjuang untuk orang yang kita cintai.

Bicara masalah mertuanya, Kini mereka sedang berkunjung ke apartemen sempitnya! Kyuhyun sedikit malu... bahkan ia sengaja menyuruh penghuni lantai 7 untuk mengungsi ke lantai bawah. Tuan Lee adalah seorang mantan diplomat- jadi ia tak ingin mengecewakan ayah dari namja manis yang telah ia nikahi ini.

Eh, Sepertinya bukan hanya Kangin dan Leeteuk yang datang, Sungjin-adik Sungmin juga ikut bersama kekasihnya. Gotcha! Bukankan si Jongin Jongin itu seorang dokter kandungan?

Buru-buru ia tarik tangan Jongjin menuju keluar apartemen, Membisikan sesuatu yang dibalas oleh anggukkan dan senyuman menggoda dari Jongjin.

"Sungmin sedang diperiksa apanya Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran

"Hehe... eommanim tenang saja ne? Aku akan memberitahukannya setelah ini" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, menutupi kegelisahan yang sedari tadi mengitari pikirannya.

Mereka ber3, Kyuhyun- Kangin dan Leeteuk memang tengah berada diluar apartemen, Kedua orangtua Sungmin itu sempat kaget dengan perkataan Jongjin dan Sungmin yang menyuruh mereka keluar.

Pintu tersebut terbuka, namun hanya sedikit, "Eomma dan Appa masuk dulu... Kyu-hyung... Min-hyung berkata ia belum siap bertemu Kyu-hyung" Sungjin berujar lirih.

'DEG'

Jangan-jangan sungmin masih belum hamil? Tapi bukan itu sih pikiran Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, Mengapa istrinya tak mau menemuinya? Demi Tuhan... jika Tuhan masih belum memberi rumah tangganya kepercayaan... Kyuhyun tak apa. Ia berjanji tak akan membuat sungmin berat.

"Kau disini dulu ya Kyu, biarkan kami yang bicara dengan Sungminnie," Kangin menepuk pundak menantunya

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mematung, tak lama ia mendengar suara teriakkan Kangin dari dalam Apartemen. Tanpa babibu- ia membuka dengan kasar pintu kayu tsb.

"Appa membuat rencana kami gagal! Katanya mantan diplomat! Tapi masih tak bisa menahan tawa! Aissshhhh" Sungmin berteriak dengan gusar, Kini ia tengah berbaring diatas ranjang yang baru dibeli beberapa minggu lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboooo... kau!" Namja cantik berumur lebih dari setengah baya itu mencubit perut suaminya yang sedikit tambun

"Hah...haha...Ya Tuhan, lagian kalian tak berkoodinasi terlebih dahulu sih... aku kan jadi tak bisa menahan tawa.. hah"

Pasangan muda yang berada disisi samping ranjang Sungmin hanya menghela nafas mereka masing-masing, Sungjin menyesal karena telah membawa ayahnya. Rencananya dengan sang kakak untuk mengerjai sang kakak ipar gagal seketika.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya, Jongin? Apapun katakanlah... sungguh aku tak akan marah. Min~ maafkan aku ya... aku tak akan memaksamu lagi~..."

"Ehm!" Sungjin berdehem menyikut namjachingunya

"Umm.. begini hyung, Min hyung kini tengah hamil , kehamilannya baru 1minggu... jadi harus hati-hati... karena, sangat rentan untuk kehamilan muda seperti ini"

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang istrinya, menyingkap helaian poni yang menutupi manik foxy milik istrinya, mengecup dahi Sungmin selama beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan,... Terima Kasih Sungminku... Terima kasih membuat hidupku seindah ini... Terima kasih sayang!" Lelehan bening jatuh di bahu Sungmin, Ya Kyuhyun telah memeluknya sekarang, dan sepertinya Namja tampan itu menangis terharu

"Terima kasih Jongjin-ah... Sungjin... Eommanim... Appanim... aku bahagia sekali" seru Kyuhyun masih mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin.

"Jangan terlalu rapat, Hyung... baby kalian akan terjepit nanti" Ujar Sungjin

Sepertinya minggu terakhir dibulan februari ini menjadi hari minggu terindah yang pernah ada. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak henti mengulas senyum, Perasaan lega menyelimuti keduanya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tak harus memakan monster hijaunya lagi, Dan Sungmin yang tak harus melayani suaminya selama masa kehamilan.

Lebih dari itu... Kebahagiaan menurut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah Kenyamanan, Kejujuran, dan Kebersamaan yang mereka lalui bersama. Kebahagiaan menurut kalian...?

 **Fin -**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN YANG KE 29 YASSS!**

 **Wish him all the best.**

 **Always ship KyuMin, And review neeee, Joyerss :)**

 **(No edit. Brebes. 160206-23.06)**


End file.
